User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Chilly's July 2019 Megannouncement
DO BOOP BADA DOOP DOP DOP BOOP IT'S MEGANNOUNCEMENT TIME Hey, there! Chilly here with a brand new megannouncement! Unlike the other megannouncements, I won't be revealing more IaLR characters or stories this time...but the upcoming topics are going to be big. Operation: Redlink Elimination I'm quite surprised that this wiki is still kinda cluttered with redlinks even after Jelo promised that many redlinks would be eliminated in the future. This pretty much means I'm starting Operation: Redlink Elimination at this point. No one isn't really making that much character pages due to many being more interested into other stuff. So there's many and I mean many redlinks to shoot down. Examples: *Jackie Lynn *Janna *Tessa *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud Moving on next... Chilly is Making a Game?! That's right! As I said in TRS #122, I have been planning to make a game with Gamemaker Studio 2. The Shantae-like platformer stars energetic and confident Sardinia whose friends have mysteriously disappeared, and she has to find a way to get them back with the help of her talking space gun - Spat. ...What? That's wasn't enough information? I'll tell you who exactly Sardinia's friends are. One of them is the dimwitted but lovable Denise - who can attack her enemies by using an umbrella; another is the quiet but intelligent Alex (no, not that Alex) - who can shoot metal spikes out of his hands. The last one is the fairly childish Janice - who is a parkour master. Of course there's a villain, but I haven't thought about them yet. Oh, oh! Looks like I came up with the game's title as I was typing this. SARDINIA & SPAT Yep, that's the current title for now - I might change it later. Perhaps maybe I can make a logo for it with GIMP magic. ...Okay, I'll stop. Anyways, I've also revealed the appearances for the four humans (I can't come up with Spat's yet -_-). *Sardinia is a fair-skinned blue-haired human wearing a black and blue t-shirt, gray jeans and glowing neon blue sneakers. She also has a blue eye on her left and a sea green one on the right. *Denise is a pale-skinned green-haired human wearing either a white crop top, black jeans and glowing neon green sneakers or a white sweater with white pants and boots. She also has green eyes. *Alex is a dark-skinned black-haired human wearing a red t-shirt, gray shorts and beige flip-flops. He also has black eyes. *Janice is a fair-skinned orange-haired human wearing a black crop top, gray jeans and orange sandals. She also has a necklace and gray eyes. Wow, they look pretty coooooool, right? ...Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. Mooving on... A Whole New SMBX Game Too? Yep, I'm also doing this! It takes place in a land of food such as chocolate, cheese, cookies, and more - Bowser has decided to take a break from kidnapping Peach, so he invaded this land and kidnapped the Cream King. Will Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Toadette and save the day and rescue the Cream King? Right now - as I also said in TRS #122 - I've been working on a level where our two heroes Mario and Luigi explore a cheesy cave. Sadly, I don't really have more information for this project, so let's continue. OwO what's this Well, as we approach the end of the blog, I do have one more thing to say. You know how some of us made blogs that if IaLR characters were in games? I'm doing this again. I'm not sure when exactly I'll be doing the first one, but it'll be soon. Ending Notes Whew, that was a wild ride! We're in the endgame now, so it seems like the time for this today's megannouncement to end. Adiós, and remember, Kernely loves you! YA-HOOO! 03:29, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts